Midnight
by Wounds Heal Within Time
Summary: A very special person from Edwards past comes back to get back with Edward until she finds him with Bella
1. New Begining cpt 1 Coming Home cpt 2

Midnight (chapter 1)

93 years ago…

It was a normal Saturday afternoon and Edward and I were laying side by side in our meadow. As I looked into those sea green eyes I knew I had to tell him the truth. About what I was and why I'm always careful with him. It never was hard for me to control myself when I was alone with Edward, I always felt calm when he was there for me knowing he wouldn't let me go _*sighs* _I wish he would go find a better person for him… I mean I am glad he's here only for me but I'm not good for him. Suddenly it hit me a sweet sickly scent that I was too familiar with _"vampire I thought to myself jeez wont these filfthy bloodsuckers jus leave me alone?" _I yelled and said "Edward I have to tell you something!" shocked he looked and me and said "What?" I said "I'm a werewolf and I've been one for 3 years now and something very bad is coming." He stood there motionless and just stared at me. All he whispered was "What is coming?" I thought to myself and then said "I can't really tell you but we have to go!"I was too late when I turned to face Edward he was looking at me with terror in his eyes like he was trying to warn me or something… Then I heard him as I turned to look behind me a Honeysuckle blonde, paper white skin man was looking at me with curious eyes and then he focused onto Edward. I knew that look and rage filled me I was ready to kill if I needed to at any cost to save Edward. Quickly I phased and then I faced the man. He launched for Edward but I was faster and blocked him from biting him. Pain came through me like a fire it was gone within a minute. Then I saw Edward lying on the grass pale and dead-looking. He looked horrible and like a broken doll that was never able to fix. I knew what I had to do. I looked for the bite mark and I found it on his wrist I began sucking the venom from his bloodstream until I tasted the sweet taste of flora blood. _"I have to give him to Carlisle" _I thought. In less than 5 minutes I was at the hospital carrying Edward. I screamed at him saying "Help him you stupid leech! Make sure he lives Dead or Alive! Turn him into one of u I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS I CAN SEE HIM AGAIN HAPPY!" I gave Carlisle the meanest glare I could but it only came out as pleading and begging eyes. He nodded and understood I told him the next time he came to Forks he better have Edward with always I didn't know what to do so I ran into the woods and phased to I could see if Sam would ask what happened. And of course he was waiting there quietly in the back of my head. _"What happened?" _he pleaded. _"I'm leaving Sam I can't be here anymore Edward is a vampire now and nothing is left here for me now." _I thought how dramatic I must sound like. _"You're wrong you know you have me… For a pack_ anyways." He whispered. _"Yes I know that Sam but I'll still be around as a wolf but I am going to get away from forks and I am going to keep my promise and try to keep Him safe."_ I yelled. _"What if keeping him safe was him being away from you!" he thought. _Again I didn't know what to do so I took off from my home and never wanted to go back unless Edward was with me.

Coming Home (Chapter 2)

_"It's been 93 years now and I guess he has found someone… that's great I always wanted him to forget me then again I didn't. I still loved him I knew that much but I was tired of watching him. Today I will talk to him after he parks his car to go into prom with her."_

"Who are you?" a tall black haired man said. I froze right then and there I smelled it one of my old family. "My name is Haley" I said stern and with pride. "My name is Jacob, and not to be rude or anything but you smell weird half wolf and half leech…" "_Very funny" _I thought. "Hey would you mind and tell Sam that Haley is back he will be shocked but tell him it's true." I said quietly. "Sure I'll send it on." "Thanks!" I smiled Jacob seemed nice and friendly what luck that he's a werewolf now I can have a part of my brain that is happy… Then there he was in a flash in front of me. He looked at me with piercing eyes that where filled with confusion and hatred. "Who are you and why do you smell like me and then like a mutt?" I smirked I guess he doesn't remember me. "You where always wanting straight answers when you where 16." He looked at me with wondering eyes then in a flash he left as quickly as he came. I thought _"I'll give you all the answers to your questions when the dance is over and I can talk to Carlisle." _And in return I heard him think _"who the hell is this person?" _I laughed and thought _"Your worst nightmare." _I guess I shouldn't have done that because when I got to the Cullen's house a short little broad pixie girl glared at me and said "I don't like the way your future ends with my family." I shook my head in disappointment and said "too bad!" I turned and walked towards the kitchen looking for Carlisle. "Carlisle," I whispered again someone tapped my shoulder and almost made me jump ten feet into the air but I knew better. "Haley is that really you?" I heard a soft gasp from him and turned around and said "you kept your promise good I knew I could count on you." I smirked and all of a sudden I got crushed by a big hug. "Alright now don't kill me I know I'm a werewolf n all but no need to hurt me." He laughed and said "why I would never do such a thing." It felt good to be home again…I sat there in silence while I was caught up with the new and the old their words and thoughts and emotions told me the rest that I didn't understand. "Haley if you don't want to go back to your err other home your always welcome here." Out of nowhere Edward appears and spats at me "Let her find her damn way home." "EDWARD! She is more into this family than you know and once you hear the whole story I'll think you'll apologize soon enough…" _"Yea when I'm ashes" _he silently thought. "Can you please not think!" I hissed…. _"LA LA! IM THINKING WHAT YA GONNA DO ABOUT IT! HUH PUNK!" _I growled. Carlisle looked at me then franticly looked towards his son. "IF I COULD TURN BACK TIME I WOULDN'T OF SAVED YOUR SORRY ASS!" confused I heard his thoughts rumble on… "Haley you know and I know you don't mean it…" Carlisle stuttered. "Yea yea.." _"Out of all this freaky bloodsucker shit . Why can't I time travel!" _Edward chuckled "I guess you got screwed for being a bloodsucker…" "GET OUT OF MY HEAD DAMN IT!" I blocked him out again. Again he had that surprised look on his smug face… _"Man I'd give anything to slap the jack off of him." _-_- "Go ahead and try" he yelled outloud. Everybody else looked at us wondering if we're crazy or not. Well you people now how to control you thoughts oh so very well... -_-" "Sorry Haley i forgot you could read thoughts too." I nodded. Man i hated to tell the whole story outloud so i'll just tell Edward it to tell the others... _"God im lazy"_ i thought to myself. _"You just figured that out!" _Edward snickered. Carlisle gave him a dissaproving look. Look do you want tp hear the freaking story of your REAL past or not... "Fine" he said calmly but i could still sense he wasn't calm. _"93 years ago when you where 16 and still human me and you where together for 4 years." "Why the hell was i with you!" _"PLease don't interupt" i said outloud for others to hear. _"Becaz you loved me and i loved you but not everything was normal i was turned into a werewolf just a little after a year you and i were dating. We were out in our meadow and i smelled a vampire. Now Carlisle was at the hostpile almost 50 miles away so i knew it wasn't him but it was trouble with you just being there near me. He came i jumped on him he bit me i turned into a mixed n you were hurt." _I paused to let it sink in he nodded and i proceeded._"I healed quickly and race to get to you i new what i had to do becaz i heard the tales from my tribe that only a werewolf or vampire could suck the venom out before it has time to spred so i sucked it out of you i almost killed you but stopped and gave you to Carlisle to heal you and that day your parents and you caught the spanish flu your father i heard died first and your mother told me to love you forever and don't let you go. She call me her... her own daughter! :| And i couldn't save her becaz it was to late and they were her final words. I told Carlisle to save you in anyway possible and i made him promise. Idk what made him promise my bravery to talk to him like that or was it my love for you that made my anger so wild that night." i smirked "And now here you are stubborn as ever..." _Carlisle's eyes brightened at the tone of my voice and smiled knowing all was well for me anyways. Edward turned away and looked at Carlisle "You didn't have to lie to me you know!" he screamed. Now i was pissed i gave him one look and all i heard was from the pixie "Don't! Jasper stop her!" Too Late. _"Pain." _i growled and Edward dropped to the floor withering in pain and agony. "DON'T TAKE TO HIM LIKE THAT!" Soon two males where on me and i sensed one of them trying to calm me down but i forced myself to be angry and the one i think Jasper was suprise and letted go. The other once had me in a chock hold but i was trying to see how the outcome of me fighting him would go... BAD really really really BAD! "OK I'LL STOP JUST GET THE BLOODLY HELL OFF OF ME!" It started to feel more like a war than home 3 against 4 not too good... "Jeez you people know i could've phassed on all of you!" "Well Carlisle i hope everything is ok by the time i go and calm myself down Goodnite to all." And with one stride out the door i phased ready to hear more and more crazyness. _"Haley!" _Three or four voices choursed. _" Uhh last time i was a wolf it was only 2 voices" "Tell me about it i miss the silence but then again i don't" _Sam thought. _"Well guys I'm gonna hit the hay and fall alseep in the brush." "You can stay at Jacob's house for tonight while we'll go to the counsel in the morning." "WHAT! WHY MY HOUSE?" "Becaz i said so and thst's an order Jake..." "Fine" _He growled. When i got to the resv i sniffed my wat to Jacob's and a man named Billy said "Come make yourself at home young one." "Thanks" i whispered and fell asleep before my head hit the couch. I laid awake to hear a loud noise open the door. "WHY IS EVERYBODY SOO NICE TO HER! I MEAN SHE'S A CHICK SHE ISN'T SUPPOSE TO BE A WOLF!" "She's tied to this tribe more than you know it son." Relived i was glad to have someone fight for me. "WELL I HATE HER!" I had enough and said "Thanks i really needed that in the morning tell Sam i'll be around probaly in amother 90 years..." Without waiting for an answer i phased and headed towards my meadow.

_"Why the hell did i come here!" _"Because you feel safe here i bet..." stunned i ran towards a nearby pine. "What the hell you scared me!" Edward standed next to the pine I was crouched on. "I came here first and suprised when i heard you coming." "Hey I founded this place way before you were here." "I know." I was starting to get annoyed and awed. Before he could even try to hear my thoughts i blocked him out. "WHY MUST YOU GO AND DO THAT!" he mumbled. "Well considering you hanging around _her_ so much you might have got use to it..." I opened my mind just to let him hear my thoughts. _"Why are you still here don't you hate me?" _in return we started talking back in fourth. _" I never said i hated you i may have felt it but i really tried to snap it out of me, i really tried i'm sorry if i hurted your feelings."_ "Ha! You have to do more than that to hurt my feelings." Sadly i slipped my focus and he saw the scene back at Billy's. _"Aww I'm truly sorry about the strong dislike to you even from your own tribe. I will talk to Sam about that." "Sam can't force him to not hate me nobody can but himself but see EVERBODY HATES ME EVEN YOU DID DON'T DENY IT OF WAS IT ENVY?" _we bothed sighed and he climbed up and curled me into his arms. "Why all of the sudden niceness?" He smirked "You seem down." He teased. "Now it's my job to make it better!" Without meaning too i heard him think to himself _"Why am i acting this way? I hated her just a few hours ago now i have this urge to comfort her..." _"Hmmm..." "Are you controlling me!" I looked at him weirdly. "No. Why?" "No reason." As he went back to silence. _"I wanna try one thing." "May I?" _Scared i said "Sure as long as you don't kill me." he laughed. Then suddenly he pulled me closer i tried to move lightly but i could feel him gripping on so i didn't try to strain again. His lips lightly touched mine then i felt a current of electricy and urge myself stronger and closer to him. Excited he too felt it and couldn't pull away we stayed like that for at least 10mins our lips touching brushing against each other like rose petals his sweet breathe leaked into mine and mine into his and when it came to an end he gazed at me with sorry eyes. "Sorry!" he said and was gone. Quietly i sat there alone in the pine and it soon started to drizzle then rain then pour. I sat there moitonless while razorblade tears ran down my face but all i could hear was the roar of the thunder and the sheer of the rain. There i stayed until the sun went down the empty sky no moon out. _" I'm stupid! i shouldn't of let myself done that i should've stopped! But the worst part was that i couldn't. Why what is wrong with me!"_


	2. Conversation cp 3

Conversation (Chapter 3)

After i realized i wasn't getting anywhere in that stupid tree i finally decided it was right to hunt for a little while and get away from myself... Quickly i ran far away from Forks and my problems i finally stopped somewhere in Canada. _"Haley you can't run from me I'm here too and we need to talk." _"Talk!" i screamed into the blizzard. "How the hell could you just leave me there! Alone! And i sat there waiting for you to come back and tell me why things happened back there!" i was pissed and he knew it too but i could tell that sadness and hurt escaped into my eyes... "I'm sorry i really am i don't know why i did that but then i thought you wanted to kiss me but i saw the shock in your eyes." "Your the one who wanted to try something!" i said slyly "Well i wasn't meaning that!" "So you DIDN'T want to kiss me?" I could see him trying to think so i listened... _" I never said that..." _"So you did want to kiss me?" "I wish you would get out of my head its unfair i can't get into yours!" I opened my mind for just one tiny comment _"Well at least i can control my thoughts!" _He suddenly came into view through the harsh snow. "I don't want to hurt you and i can't stay away now i don't know why but now i can't bare o hurt you physically of emotionally." I sighed _"Too Late."_ Again i started to feel the current again and i was somehow edging toward him and him the same i tried to fight it but again i feel to my knees in the snow and he sat down and curled up next to me. "Why is it so hard to be around you?" i whispered. "Don't Move!" he said quickly. There i laid still as i could be and i felt his hand trace the lines of my lips then i felt his lips touch mine softly a couple times then more urgent than the last and then soon we were tied together in a way that was soothing. "STOP!" he yelled. "You need to control yourself more Edward." Again he was far away from me where i could barely see him even with my eyes. "This is wrong..." we both said. I opened my mind fully now to let him see my point of view of things. _"If it is so wrong why does it feel this way then!" _I was starting to get tired of the stupid games so it was my time to leave. "Goodbye I'll see you back at Carlisle's and yes I'm going to be living there for a while and no i am not going to speak to you and i see you trying to sneak into my room. Don't even try ok I'm still mad at you." I ran up to him to give him one kiss on the cheek he tried to turn to make me kiss him on the lips again but i had enough and was ready to just curl up into a ball and die... _"Some conversation i planned" _he snickered in his mind.


End file.
